Blonde Phantom Comics Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Hawkins Lake Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Thing That Haunted Hawkins Lake! | Synopsis3 = Louise Grant gets a telegram from Mark Mason at his office telling her to meet him at the airport as they are going on a trip to California. Arriving at the airport, Louise learns that they are being hired on a case to investigate the so called "Thing in the Lake" that has been haunting Hawkings Lake, an old gold prospect that has been turned into property owned by P.O. Hawkins. Hawkins has given the owners of the summer homes she rents the option to buy the land, but they are being frightened off one by one by the mysterious haunting. When they arrive in California, Mark is surprised to find that Hawkins is a woman, Prunella Hawkins to be exact. She is waiting at the airport for them with the sheriff who really called for Mark as Prunella finds the stories nothing more than hogwash. Along the way, the sheriff explains the various hauntings that happened in the area. When they arrive at the Hawkings resort, both Mark and Louise are given rooms for the night. Before retiring for the evening, the sheriff tells them that Hawkins has been going bankrupt and that J.J. Jackson has been buying up all the property on the land. Coincidentally enough, Jackson is currently staying at the same hotel. That evening as she is retiring for the night Louise is woken by a scream and changes into the Blonde Phantom and rushes outside. She spots someone going into Mark's room and turns and rushes to his front door. She arrives just to see Mark exit trying to stop someone who had walked through his room. Rushing around the corner she spots J.J. Jackson returning to his room, rousing her suspicion. Blonde Phantom returns to bed but is woken shortly thereafter by another scream. Rushing out she finds that woman had fainted after seeing something and they spot an old man out by the water. As Mark rushes off to investigate, Louise changes into the Blonde Phantom again and gets there first, catching Prunella Hawkins and Jake Crockett (an old gold prospector) who have been putting on the ruse. Prunella explains that there is no crime against haunting one's own property and tells them that she and Crockett have been trying to scare away potential land owners so that they can dig for gold. J.J Jackson explains that they have carried this notion when the gold nugged souvenier from someone's pocket watch fell off on the beach and tells them that there has been no gold in the are for years, but the two elderly people refuse to relent. With the mystery solved, Mark and Louise return to the east coast. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Metal Men of the Moon! | Synopsis4 = The Sub-Mariner is swimming in the ocean when he sees a massive water spout carrying water into the sky toward the moon. Drawing too close to it, Namor finds himself sucked into space and to the moon. There he finds himself in the presence of sentient robots. One explains that they are the only remnants of the society that used to live on the moon that had died off. The robot explains that they need water like machines on Earth require oil. After explaining their need of the water, the robot tells Namor that he will never tell the people of Earth about his accidental discovery. Believing the people of Earth would attack or force the robots to pay for the water they have taken, the robot knocks Namor out. Bringing him back to the robots base, they use a device to wipe out his memories of their existence and return him to Earth. As the robots watch the Sub-Mariner from their view screen, Namor does not recall his adventure to the moon and laments how he wishes something interesting would happen to him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}